lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bard
How Does Debuff work? I really like the Debuff Duration effect, but I have some questions about how it is applied: * Is it applied at the time of the enemy attack? If an attack applies the poisoned status ailment (3 turns), but the union has Debuff Duration -4 (4 turns) from its Legendary Bard, do the units that act after the enemy attack lose health when acting? * Does the effect stack? If my union has 4 Expert bards (Debuff Duration -1), does it add-up to Debuff Duration -4? What if I have, in the same union, a unit with the Premier Amulet (Debuff Duration -1) and another unit that's an Expert Bard (Debuff Duration -1), will it add-up to Debuff Duration -2? * Does it affect Curse? And while we're on the subject of Buffs / Debuffs, is Mystic Eater (Soulshield Weapon Art) considered a Buff? Is it affected by the Buff Duration effect? I guess the same would apply to Physical Eater (NetherShield Weapon Art). They might be considered buffs, but their description says "during the current turn". No need to ask for Orphic Ward and Protection, most of the time, they are used up well before they wear off. Is it worth it to put a Legendary Bard on a "Tanking" union not meant to use any aggressive arts? Did someone say Lotions? --Aymen623 (talk) 12:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, they lose HP. The effect doesn't grant immunity, so the ailment still takes hold even with Duration exceeding the number of turns of the ailment. : I know that the effect stacks when it's a unit with the effect from both the class and accessory. It should stack when it's coming from multiple units... : It definitely affects Curse. : Mystic/Phyiscal Eater are buffs. You can extend the duration by a couple of turns. I forget how much though. Casted it on a Scout once. : I generally put Bards in my mystic unions due to their frailty and sometimes not having Lotions on hand. If a union is tanking, they just take the hits and I'll revive them when they go down. Zephyr (talk) 16:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::This is getting interesting. So let's say I have Rush, Gabriel and Adventurer Jorgen, all with Shielding Soulshield, in my union, and each one somehow having the Duration effect (for example Hunter Gabriel combat focused, Adventurer Jorgen balance focused with a Prismic Amulet, and anything with Rush) : if I have enough AP and I'm able to periodically cast Soulshield on each one of them (not necessarily in the same turn), I'll keep them basically immune to Mystic Damage? Imagine that: overdriven Observers will lose patience while all my other unions (4?) flank them / attack them from behind with the Ambush skill! Speaking of the Ambush skill, are there any good Ninjas other than Emmy / Wyngale? any good Assassins? ::Anyway, this no-offensive-arts-run is really making me take approaches I never thought about, and it's definitely made me love the game even more. End of turn Arcana, I introduce you to Soulshield (kidding, I know all flanking unions will still take a pounding). I still have to find a way to make this run enjoyable until I actually gain access to the leaders / components... To think my original idea was to keep spamming Orphic Ward / Protection / Band of Champions / Double Time / Shield Potion... If I can figure out a good defensive setup for early and mid-game, I will probably take this idea to the end. In the meantime, if anyone has any suggestion, or any experience with overpowered tanking unions, I invite you to share it on my page. --Aymen623 (talk) 22:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: That would be the case. For Ninjas, you don't have much of a choice. Emmy, Rush, and Wyngale are pretty much your only options. If you want Assassins, there are more. A good Assassin candidate should have access to a WA so that the Arts effect isn't wasted. Can also style change, which is nice. David, Emmy, Gabriel, Partis, Neo, Kurz, Tyler, Yugo. ::: I did actually use Soulshield for EoT attacks once... against the White Conqueror. It worked out decently since it was about 2000 damage. Kept them from dying. Overpowered tanking would be Guardians with the Shield of the Vanquisher and a Shielding/Enchanted weapon. Zephyr (talk) 23:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC)